Bob Johnson
"No, I couldn't have betrayed you, for I never believed." - ''Bob Johnson. '''Bob Johnson' (Numbuh 802) was a former Kids Next Door operative and Prospector. History Bob Johnson appeared in a flashback in the story Ethics. During a mission with the Prospectors, Bob shot two of his team mates in the back, resulting in their early decommissioning. Bob is currently on the run from Numbuh 721, who is hunting down the traitorous operative. He was last seen having joined the Brotherhood of Evil. Bob was assigned to target Kimberly Adams and wound up shooting her, supposedly killing her. During the final showdown with the Brotherhood and heroes, Kim showed up alive, having worn a bullet-proof vest with ketchup packets. Kim later defeated Bob with a bubble blower, trapping him and sending him up to the sky. KND: Universe Bob asked to join the Prospectors in this universe, rather than being recruited. After the mission against Jonah Icarus, Bob killed his teammates Stevie Rotorson and Vana Warhawk instead of just injuring them greatly. After evading his teammates, due to the help of the KND Ethics Committee, Bob quit the KND. In the story 'KND: Aggressive Tendencies', Bob is hired by Benedict Uno to kill five teens suspected of being TND operatives. Among those he killed were Kimberly Adams, the former Numbuh 202. When he reached the fourth name on his list, Nolan York, he decided to be more creative in his death. After digging up Dillon's grave and sending his body to Benedict, Bob lured Nolan to his friends grave. As Nolan stood baffled at the sight of the opened casket, Bob shot him, sending him falling into the open grave below. Bob then proceeded to bury Nolan alive, leaving a taunting recording of his crimes in the casket, admitting that he even killed Numbuh 721 and Wesley Dodds. Nolan would dig his way out of the grave, and proceed to hunt down Bob before he could kill Rachel T. McKenzie. Bob would be confronted by Sandman (Nolan) and beaten to a pulp. He would be latter dragged to Benedict's mansion after the weapon he used to kill all of his victims was mailed to the German Consulate, who in reality, was Kim's father. Bob reappears in KND: Passive Tendencies, where he was released after being returned to U.S. soil. Nolan, enraged by this injustice, proceeds to confront confront Bob at Quahog's Teen hangout. Bob is almost killed by Nolan, but changes his mind at the last second, opting to break and crush Bob's right arm, ensuring that he'd never be able to hold a gun again. Bob is later killed by Matthew Garley, in revenge for Kim's death. Despite everyone in Nolan's life that Bob had killed, Nolan decides to look into Bob's death. Gilligan's Conundrum In an alternate reality caused by Hoagie Gilligan, Bob is a member of the Prospectors, a subdivision of the government-sponsored Kids Next Door. Bob was a member of the Kids Next Door prior to the Civil War, known as Numbuh 802. After the Civil War broke out, Bob sided with Numbuh 5's Kids Next Door, and becoming known as 'Agent 802'. Bob was later recruited by Agent 2030 to join the Prospectors for his surprisingly high body count. Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:Prospector Category:Sandman Rogues Category:Deceased Characters Category:Traitors Category:Marksmen Category:Johnson Family